


You make it better

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Breathplay, Choke Play, Jealousy, M/M, Porn, erotic asphyxiation, it's trashy peeps, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's porn. And a prompt. I got a prompt for mood swings and choke play, and the mood swings thing was supposed to be for mpreg, but I wanted at least a little bit of something that would resemble plot, so I added it to the choke play. Which I know nothing about, fyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make it better

To say that Yunho is exhausted would be an understatement. He is asleep the second after he fastens the seatbelt, Changmin still mumbling something about ridiculous schedules and not enough space. Usually Yunho would try to be an attentive partner to his slightly spoiled boyfriend, but he is too tired to listen to the usual complaining. He works as much, if not more, as the younger man and really, he just sometimes wants to take a break from all the drama created by Changmin.   
He can feel the car stop, hear the door open, but it’s too soon to be their flat, so he keeps his eyes closed. The door opens again, Changmin thanks someone, and they are off again. The crinkling sound tells him that they stopped for an ice cream. It might put the younger man in a better mood.  
“Hyung, do you want some?” He lifts one eyelid to look at the other man, there is already a bit of ice cream smeared around his mouth. He shakes his head, too tired to even hold the cold treat. It will be eaten anyway, just not by him. Sure enough, by the time they reach the apartment Changmin polished off both of the ice creams and looks relatively content with life, he even leans against Yunho in the lift, a rare semi-public display of affection from him.   
He warms up some soup which they eat in complete silence. Yunho considers skipping the shower, but he knows he is going to regret it in the morning. They shower together, bumping against each other with every move, the shower stall too small for the both of them. But it’s nice, being together like this, even nicer when Changmin washes his back, strong hands kneading his tight muscles. They wander a bit too low, and he has to stop the younger man before he starts something Yunho can’t finish at the moment since he is too exhausted. They exchange few lazy kisses before going to sleep, and he falls asleep with his head on Changmin’s arm. It’s too hard to be a good pillow, but he enjoys it all the same.

The next morning is not nice at all. He wakes up to find his boyfriend having a hissy fit about the laundry neither of them had a time to do. But of course it’s Yunho’s fault because everything is Yunho’s fault when it’s convenient. He listens to Changmin’s rant while eating breakfast, and it still continues while he is washing his plate. He finally turns around to face the angry man, no longer capable of listening to the incessant nagging. He just wants his rare day off to be nice and peaceful. He was hoping for a movie and cuddling, maybe some sex at the end of it. He definitely didn’t sign up for the bitching.  
“It’s just the laundry ‘Min, why are you so worked up about it?” he says tiredly, eyes glued to his boyfriend’s clavicle peeking at him from under the thin t-shirt.  
“Just laundry?! So you want to go to work in dirty clothes? Very professional, Jung.”  
“Seriously?”   
“Or maybe naked? I bet you would love to give Siwon a nice view of your naked ass,” Changmin has an amazing ability of winding himself up without anyone’s help. Yunho could stand there and blink, and the younger man still wouldn’t calm down.  
“Siwon has seen my naked ass plenty,” and that’s exactly the thing he shouldn’t have said because Changmin turns a shade redder, fuming. Siwon has never seen Yunho naked in the sexual context, but he tried really hard to get there, and it’s a sore spot for the younger man.   
“Shut up!” Changmin shouts and then storms out of the kitchen. Yunho has no choice but to follow him since it will only get worse if they don’t settle it now. The younger man is a master of bitter clinging to the old, unresolved fights.  
“What’s with the mood swings? You were fine yesterday. Relax, we will do it today.”  
“I don’t care about the laundry!” Changmin spins, hands already reaching for Yunho’s wrists and squeezing them painfully. “I care about Siwon messaging you three times and calling you twice!”  
“What? I checked the phone when I woke up, there was nothing?”   
“I deleted them,” the younger man admits somewhat grumpily. “He wanted to meet, on _our day off_ , and then you mention him!”  
“Baby, you know I don’t…”  
“Shut up!” Changmin shouts again, the hold he has on Yunho turning even more painful. “I don’t want to hear anything about it.”  
Yunho always knew that the younger man was the jealous type, it never bothered him before. And, if he has to be honest, it doesn’t bother him now. His cock stirs in the underwear instead, the slight pain he is experiencing making him hot. He bites his lip, and he can feel Changmin’s eyes following the movement. Then, suddenly, he is falling, his back hitting the bed. The younger man has shoved him, and if his legs fell a bit too open than they naturally would, then well, no one has to know.  
He opens his lips to say something, but the other man shakes his head and barks out, “Not one sound.” He listens, briefs already feeling tight. Changmin doesn’t strip, he moves to straddle Yunho, legs on either side of the older man’s shoulders, and just pulls out his half hard cock. The long fingers find their way between Yunho’s lips who sucks on them eagerly.  
The younger man smirks, withdraws the fingers to give himself a lazy tug and then feeds his dick to his boyfriend. He doesn’t move after that, but in this position the thick length easily slides right into Yunho’s throat, making it hard to breathe. But the older man doesn’t mind, he obediently sucks Changmin’s cock the best he can. After a while he feels the other man shift slightly, reaching for something.   
It becomes obvious when he hears the distinct sound of the bottle of lube being uncapped. His eyes open to stare at his partner who leans back and turns his head to be able to look at Yunho’s lower body. The position is awkward, and Yunho laughs around the cock, aware of the vibrations that Changmin must be feeling.  
The cock slides out, so he whines unhappily, he likes having it in him in any position and place. But he isn’t empty for long, slim, wet fingers soon push into his other hole, stretching him. At this point he doesn’t need much prep, so when the younger man adds the fourth finger Yunho kicks him in the thigh, silently conveying that he is more than ready. Changmin gives a rough shove then, and it stings so good that Yunho’s back arches.

***

Yunho looks especially beautiful on his back, face twisted with pleasure and pain. Changmin’s anger evaporates somewhere around the time the older man starts sucking his cock with a bliss written all over his features, but he keeps his face stern. He almost loses it when he slides deep into Yunho’s soft warmth, the hole tightly hugging his dick.  
His boyfriend has a beautiful body, there is no denying it. Broad shoulders, prominent chest with little dark nipples and a soft stomach leading to the pleasant curve of the hips, Changmin loves getting lost in the older man. But no matter how lovely, it’s not why Changmin is so attracted to him.  
The clothes feel hot on his body, but he doesn’t want to take them off, it’s a part of the fun. He is thrusting steadily, Yunho’s whole body shaking with every push, legs spreading as wide as they will go. He leans down to lick the sweat off the quivering body, starting from the chest, through the sharp collarbones, long neck up to Yunho’s open lips. He licks inside, just to get a taste, and Yunho’s tongue chases his when he pulls away. The little disappointed huff that follows makes him grin, so he hides the smile in his boyfriend’s neck, teeth sinking into the warm, caramel skin hard enough to leave a bruise behind. That will show everyone.  
The older man’s neck isn’t long and slender, it’s never simple standard beauty with him. Instead, it’s a bit on a thick side, strong and dependable like the rest of the man. Changmin slows down, no longer setting a punishing pace, to be able to gently caress Yunho’s neck and throat, fingers scratching at it lightly the way he knows will give the other man goose bumps. His hand isn’t the biggest, but it can easily wrap around his lover’s neck. The older man looks exquisite like that, head slightly tilted back to give Changmin more space. He doesn’t even think, too turned on and tempted, he just applies more pressure and watches Yunho gasp, eyes opening wide before they close, bliss written all over the older man’s face. It probably won’t hurt to squeeze slightly harder, until breathing becomes difficult.  
They moan in tandem, Changmin has never felt anything like that before. He read about it, watched the videos, but they’ve never tried it. He wishes he dared to do it earlier, the way Yunho’s hole closes around him is unbelievable. It’s so tight that moving is difficult, but when he gives a proper thrust he sees black for a second, and his boyfriend cries out, fingers digging into Changmin’s forearm. He tilts his hips and can’t help but smile when Yunho whines, his prostate now under the ruthless assault.  
It only takes three more thrusts for the older man to come all over himself, completely untouched, gasping for breath. Changmin fucks him through it harshly and doesn’t stop even when Yunho’s whole body relaxes under him. He gives his boyfriend’s neck one last squeeze before he comes too. It almost feels like he is exploding inside Yunho, thickly coating his abused insides.  
He pulls out slowly and releases the hold he has on the older man’s neck. The clothes are glued to him, he feels both sweaty and disgusting, but at the same time he’s never felt better. He looks down at Yunho, whose mouth is hanging open as he works on breathing properly again, and there is a tiny smile on his partner’s face. It tells him everything he needs, they are definitely doing this again. 


End file.
